Auntumn In Love
by Minki Pearl
Summary: Sedikit cerita dari Baekhyun di musim gugur. Sedih tapi juga bahagia. Maaf summary saya gak bagus - - mending langsung baca aja. (TaoBaekYeolKris)


Tittle : Autumn in Love

Length : Oneshoot

Author : MinKi Pearl

Pairing : Tao EXO-M dan Baekhyun EXO-K

Other Cast : Kris EXO-M, Chanyeol EXO-K, Byun MinKi(saya sendiri,wkwkwk), dan Huang Zi Er(kembaran aku,hahaha)

Genre : Sad, Romance

**Auntumn In Love**

Is

Present

**Baekhyun POV**

Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur lagi. Bunga-bunga yg awalnya bermekaran sekarang sudah tampak menguning, layu, kemudian berguguran. Angin musim panas yg biasanya membawa kehangatan kini juga terganti dengan angin musim gugur yg jika kau berjalan disore hari hingga malam hari sendirian, pasti akan merasa sangat kedinginan dan mungkin terlihat kesepian? Entahlah. Banyak yg membuat persepsi tentang musim gugur ini. Kata orang, musim gugur identik dgn cinta yg kandaslah, putus ditengah jalanlah, bahkan ada yg bilang musim gugur seperti lambing cinta yg perlahan-lahan pupus dihati seseorang.

Tapi hei, jangan pernah memandang sesuatu dgn sebelah mata. Bahkan banyak diantaranya juga malah sebaliknya. Mendapatkan cinta ketika dimusim gugur dan mendapatkan kehangatan hati dan jiwa. Benarkan? Dan kisah yg akan ku ceritakan ini adalah gabungan dari keduanya, musim gugur yg identik dgn pupusnya sebuah pengharapan dari cinta dan hadirnya kehangatan dari cinta itu sendiri…. Kisah cinta dari diri ku sendiri….seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Tok Tok Tok.."Baekhyunie ge~ cepatlah sedikit. Nanti kita terlambat." teriak seorang namja diluar kamar Baekhyun.

"ahh nae, tunggu sebentar." Sahutku.

Secepat kilat aku berdandan dan menemui seorang namja yg tadi berteriak diluar kamarku.

Kriett…kubuka pintu kamarku dan sekarang terlihatlah namja yg tadi sudah rapi dgn rambut yg disisir rapi juga. Dia terlihat sangat…..tampan.

"akhirnya kau keluar juga. Kajja kita berangkat."ucapnya seraya menggenggam sebelah tanganku.

"nae!" sahutku diiringi sebuah anggukan lucu.

"ahh Baekhyun ge.."ucapnya lagi.

"hmn nae?"tanyaku.

CHU~ sebuah ciuman ringan diberikan namja tadi dikening Baekhyun.

"saranghae."ucapnya.

BLUSH…hanya sebuah kata-kata itu mampu membuatku merona,"n..nae."dan hei aku menjawabnya dgn gugup? "nado saranghae."lanjutku.

Kalian tau, aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi kekasih dari namja ini. Kenapa? Karna dialah namja yg benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Dan apa kalian tau juga? Cinta ini kudapatkan ketika di musim gugur dan setelah aku harus kehilangan orang yg sangat kucintai. Haruskah aku ceritakan selengkapnya pada kalian? Ahh…kurasa harus. Baiklah akan kuceritakan.

**Baekhyun POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Author POV**

Dimusim gugur ini membuat semua orang malas utk bergerak bahkan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Begitu pula dgn seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan paginya dgn memimpikan sosok pangeran pujaan hatinya yg tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang namja tiang listrik bermodel rambut keriting berwarna coklat dgn senyum penuh dibibirnya dan bername tag Park Chanyeol! Heran, kenapa sosok Park Chanyeol bisa sampai dialam mimpi Baekhyun? Jawabannya adalah karna seorang Byun Baekhyun terlalu mengkhayalkan si manusia tinggi Park Chanyeol.

"Dukk Dukk Dukk….Baekhyun..! Byun Baekhyun..! ayo cepat bangun..! mau sampai kapan kau tidur..!" teriak seorang yeoja imut didepan kamar namja yg bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"astaga. Namja ini."gumamnya.

"yakk Byun Baekhyun! Kalau kau tidak segera bangun akan ku pastikan kau menyesal oppa. Ya Bacon! Cepat bangun..!"teriaknya lagi.

"ada apa MinKi-ah?"tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"ini umma, Baekkie oppa tidak mau bangun juga. Sudah kuteriakkin berulang kali bahkan sampai2 aku pinjam teriakkannya Chen gege nih umma, nie oppa tetep aja kagak mau bangun. Hufft..! telinganya disumpet pake lakban kalinya?"sungut yeoja imut tadi kepada ummanya dan kita ketahui nama yeoja imut tadi bernama MinKi. Lebih tepatnya Byun MinKi.

"hmm begitu. Apa kau sudah pake embel-embel nama Chanyeol?"tanya umma.

"ahh..ia, belum umma. Hee..oke baiklah, kali ini kau harus bangun Bacon. Awas kalau sampai aku telat pergi kesekolah hanya karna harus membangunkanmu."*smirk*

"ekhem..ekhem..Baekhyun oppa lihat ada Chanyeol oppa dibawah! Cepat bangun atau nanti kau akan…"

Brakk.."benarkah dia ada dibawah?" dgn tiba2 Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"nae! jadi cepatlah kau mandi, Bacon!" MinKi mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas lalu segera melesat pergi. Takut ditendang Baekhyun.

"yak! dasar kau saeng gila."sungut Baekhyun.

"ada Chanyeol, baiklah aku akan segera mandi." Gumam Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

Didepan pintu rumah…

Krikk krikk krikk =_=

"mana Chanyeolnya..?!" teriak Baekhyun.

"ahh..tadi Chanyeol udah pergi duluan, soalnya kau sih kelamaan."sahut MinKi.

"mwo?!"tanya Baekhyun gak nyantai.

"sudahlah oppa, mungkin ini belum rezekimu utk berangkat bareng dia. Cha~ kita berangkat!"jawab MinKi seraya menarik lengan Baekhyun.

SRET..Baekhyun menarik lengannya kembali.

"MinKi-ah, jangan bilang yg tadi hanya akal-akalanmu saja?" tanya Baekhyun dgn deep voicenya.

Dan entah kenapa buat MinKi itu seperti sebuah ancaman terbesar baginya dan ketika dia berbalik..'hiiiii~oppa ku mengerikan.'-bathin MinKi-

"ahh itu…a…anu…haha…ia oppa. Soalnya hanya itu sih caranya supaya kau cepat bangun. Peace oppa."MinKi membentuk huruf V dijarinya.

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun naik darah dan ahh bisa kalian lihat sekarang banyak tanda-tanda samar dipelipis Baekhyun. Dan sebelum mendengar teriakan dari oppanya, MinKi memilih berlari.

"Byun MinKi..! kemari kau..! dasar saeng nakal..!"dan akhirnya teriakan itu pun pagi ini berakhir dgn acara kejar-kejaran kakak-adik disepanjang jalan menuju sekolah…

.

.

.

**At School..**

"hosh hosh..awas kau MinKi. Akan kuberi pelajaran kau dirumah. Hosh hosh"gumam Baekhyun.

Pukk..sebuah tepukan manis mendarat dibahu indah Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau? Abis kejar-kejaran ama setan?"tanya namja yg menepuk bahu Baekhyun tadi.

"nae. lebih tepatnya aku mengejar setan."jawab Baekhyun.

"hahaha…"gelak tawa namja tadi."apa dgn adikmu lagi?"sambungnya lagi.

"nae. ahh, aku cape Kris ge."jawab Baekhyun lagi. Dan yah..namja yg menepuk bahu indah Baekhyun tadi ternyata namja tiang listrik bernama Kris. Namja paling popular di SM High School ini. Dan beruntungnya Baekhyun dan Kris memang udah berteman akrab semenjak TK.

"hahaa..ini minumlah dulu."Kris menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"gomawo Kris ge."ucap Baekhyun seraya memamerkan senyumannya.

"nae. tak perlu sungkan dgnku."Pukk! dan kini tangan Kris bukan menepuk bahu Baekhyun lagi melainkan menempelkan tangan panjangnya dibahu Baekhyun.

"hei what's up bro!" tiba2 namja tiang listrik lain datang.

"hei too bro!"sahut Kris. Dan mereka berhigh five ria berdua. Garis bawahi Cuma berdua!

Baekhyun yg melihat Chanyeol Cuma bisa melongokan diri.

"hai Baekhyun." Sapa Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis (?).

"ha…hai..Cha…Chanyeol." sapa balik Baekhyun. 'pabbo! Kenapa kau gagap Baekhyun!'rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"bisakah aku pinjam Kris dulu?"tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"ahh..emm..utk apa?"tanya Baekhyun balik.

"ada sedikit hal yg ingin ku bicarakan."jawab Chanyeol.

"tapi…apa tidak bisa disini yah?"tanya Baekhyun sedih.

"maaf tidak bisa."sahut Chanyeol agak jutek.

Mendengar jawaban dari Chenyeol, sedikit banyaknya membuat Baekhyun menjadi sedih. Dan itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya yg berubah menjadi lebih murung. Melihat itu membuat Kris jadi tidak tega.

"bicarakan disini saja Chanyeol." Ucap Kris.

"tapi Kris…ak…"

"sudahlah, bicarakan disini saja."ucap Kris final.

"haaahhhh~ baiklah. Tapi kuharap kalian tidak menyesal nae."sahut Chanyeol dan lebih menekankan kata menyesal pada Baekhyun.

Glekk~ bunyi saliva dari seorang Byun Baekhyun terdengar kasar ditelinganya sendiri.

"na…nae."sahut Baekhyun gugup.

Sebelum memulai pembicaraannya, Chanyeol menghela nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Kris, aku ingin semua orang tau tentang hubungan kita. Aku muak selalu melihatmu dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja centil itu dan namja-namja sok dekat dgnmu. Bukan dirimu Baekhyun, karna ku tau kalian sudah dekat dari dulu. Dan oh lagi, Kris aku juga sudah muak dgn semua gossip tentang mu yg makin hari makin tidak karuan. Jadi, menurutku lebih baik kita terus terang saja tentang hubungan ?" tanya Chanyeol diakhir pembicaraannya.

JeDerr..! bagaikan Baekhyun disambar petir dipagi hari setelah mendengar inti pembicaraan Chanyeol. Kenapa dia harus mendengarnya? Dan oh, ingat apa yg dikatakan Chenyeol? Tentang hubungan mereka, maksudku hubungan Kris dan Chanyeol? Jadi apakah itu berarti mereka berdua telah lama menjalin hubungan? Sebagai sepasang kekasih? Omo~

"ja…jadi ka…kalian berdua….."

"nae Baekhyun-ah. Aku dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"tapi….sejak kapan?"tanya Baekhyun lagi, kali ini lebih berusaha menutupi dirinya yg mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

"hmmm sejak kapan yah? Ah! Sejak 4 bulan yg lalu. Benarkan Kris?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menoel dagu Kris.

"ya begitulah. Mmmm Baekhyun aku…"

"kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku Kris? Bukankah kita ini teman sejak TK. Masa hal ini saja kau tidak memberitahuku. Kau curang Kris." Potong Baekhyun dan berpura-pura menampilkan mimic wajah kesal.

"maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku…..aku hanya ingin mencari waktu yg tepat memberitahu padamu. Baekhyun, aku…"

"apakah dgn seorang sahabat kau harus mencari waktu yg tepat? Astaga Kris, seharusnya dari dulu kau memberitahukanku. Ya sudah ya, aku tinggal kalian berdua. Dan kau Kris, sebaiknya ikuti permintaan dari kekasihmu. Dah Chanyeol, dah Kris." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kris dan setelah mengatakan dadah pada mereka, Baekhyun dgn sekuat tenaga meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kris, sebenarnya dia sangat tidak enak hati pada Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga Kris sangat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia, Kris, juga mencintai Chanyeol. Dan mungkin memang rezekinya, Chanyeollah yg mengatakan cinta padanya. Awalnya Kris menolak karna memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Tapi lama-kelamaan, dia akhirnya menerima juga. Itupun karna Chanyeol yg terus menggoda dia.

"seharusnya bukan seperti ini caranya dia mengetahui hubungan kita."gumam Kris, tapi gumamannya masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"tapi kurasa ini juga jalan yg terbaik. Karna semakin kau terus beusaha menutupi hubungan kita, makin makin sakit juga nantinya jika Baekhyun mengetahuinya." Ucap Chanyeol bijak.

"yah, kau benar juga. Yasudah, semoga Baekhyun bisa memahami kita dan kuharap dia baik2 saja."harap Kris.

"Baekhyun, dia orang yg kuat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."Chanyeol menambahkan.

Sementara itu, orang yg mereka bicarakan kini tengah menangis sangat hebat. Dibawah pohon yg tengah menggugurkan daunnya, seorang Byun Baekhyun menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya, menangisi ketidakpekaannya, dan menangisi hatinya.

"hiks hiks…sakit…hiks..ini sungguh sakit, hiks hiks." Ucap Baekhyun. Tangannya meremas bajunya disebelah kiri yg terasa berdenyut sangat sakit.

"hiks..sesakit inikah patah hati? Hiks hiks..umma~ aku sungguh tidak tahan dgn sakit ini..hiks hiks.."ucapnya lagi.

Baekhyun semakin meremas bajunya hingga baju yg dipakai Baekhyun awalnya rapi, kini tidak berbentuk lagi.

"hiks hiks.."

Takkk…!

"aww..appo..hiks hiks.. siapa yg melemparkan buah persik ini padaku, hah? Hiks hiks." Kesal Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, dia yg sedang asik-asiknya menangis malah dihadiahi sebuah lemparan buah persik. Dikepala pula? Aigo~ siapa yg tega melemparkan buah itu pada uri Baekkie?

"aku." Sahut seorang namja dgn tinggi diatas rata-rata, memiliki warna kulit agak kehitaman dan berambut hitam dan hei lihat, dia juga memiliki lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

"ya! Nuguya? Kenapa kau melempar buah ini padaku hah?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Dan sepertinya tangis Baekhyun sedikit mereda.

"namaku Tao. Huang Zi Tao. dan kenapa aku melemparmu dgn buah persik itu….emmm, karna aku merasa terganggu dgn suara tangisanmu. Kau tau, suara mu ketika menangis itu sangat…buruk." Seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

"yak! apa kau bilang? Aku menangis karna ada alasannya, jadi seharusnya kau tidak menggangguku. Dan apa katamu tadi, suaraku sangat buruk? Hah, jika kau mendengar ku bernyanyi pasti kau akan berkata sebaliknya."sungut Baekhyun.

"tapi justru sebaliknya kau yg mengganggu. Suaramu ketika menangis hanya akan menambah polusi udara dan suara. Dan aku tidak yakin dgn yg kau bilang, bahwa suaramu ketika bernyanyi sangat bagus."sahut Tao lagi.

"mwo?aish. dengarkan ini.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now…."_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by.._

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seulas senyum terkembang dibibir peach Tao. 'manis, dan….suaranya indah.'-bathin Tao-

"See? Suaraku baguskan?" tanya Baekhyun dan itu sukses membuat Tao sedikit terkerjut.

"ekhem..yah lumayan."

"what? Kau bilang….."

"suaramu bagus. Dan sangat indah. Dan seharusnya suara itu digunakan utk bernyanyi dan tersenyum bukan utk menangis." Potong Tao dan menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

BLUSH~

dipipi Baekhyun kini terlihat warna merah, dan itu artinya Baekhyun merona. 'aigo Baekhyun-ah…bukankah kau baru saja patah hati, kenapa malah secepat ini kau merona dgn gombalan namja ini?'-bathin Baekhyun galau.-

"gomawo. dan ah, sepertinya jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Aku pergi dulu."ucap Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan Tao. tapi sebelum Baekhyun melangkah lebih jauh, sebuah tangan telah menahan tangannya. Dan itu adalah tangan Tao.

"kau belum memberitahukan namamu padaku."ucapnya.

"ahh…namaku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun."tersenyum.

"oke, sampai juga lagi Baekhyun-ah."ucap Tao dan berdadah-dadah ria.

'dag dig dug dag dig dug…oh ayolah jantung. Jangan berdetak sekeras ini.'-bathin Baekhyun lagi-

.

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian…..**

"yak Bacon! Ada temanmu tuh didepan."panggil MinKi dari luar kamar Baekhyun.

Krieett~ "nugu?"tanya Baekhyun.

MinKi menggidikkan bahu,"molla. Sebaiknya kau temui dia."ucap MinKi lagi sambil berlalu.

"tunggu, anak itu memanggilku dgn apa? Bacon?"gumam Baekhyun, lalu…"ya kau dongsaeng! Tidak tau sopan santun! Aku ini kakakmu tau! Panggil aku dgn benar. Yak kau MinKi!" percuma Baekhyun berteriak-teriak tidak jelas karna MinKi sudah berlalu dari tadi.

"haahhh…lebih baik aku turun saja."gumam Baekhyun lagi.

Drap Drap Drap langkah kaki Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga dan tidak berapa lama Baekhyun telah sampai di bawah.

"nuguya?"tanyanya.

Namja yg ditanya Baekhyun pun berbalik arah dan menghadap Baekhyun. Sebuah senyuman menawan + manis ditunjukkan oleh namja tadi kepada Baekhyun.

"Tao? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"heran Baekhyun. Pasalnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah memberitahukan alamat rumahnya pada namja ini dan hei, mereka juga baru satu kali bertemukan?

"tentu saja aku bisa. Tinggal tanya alamat rumahmu pada teman-temanmu. Ah, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap karna aku ingin mengajakmu jalan."jawab Tao.

"mwo? Shireo!"tolak Baekhyun.

"yasudah." Dan dikira Baekhyun, Tao akan pergi dari rumahnya. Tapi ternyata…..

"yak! lepaskan tanganku. Ya!" teriak Baekhyun.

Ternyata Tao menarik tangan Baekhyun utk ikut dgnnya.

"shiroe!"tolak Tao.

"aishh…kau mau bawa aku kemana hah?"tanya Baekhyun kesal.

Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia justru semakin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan terus berjalan. Sebenarnya itu membuat Baekhyun risih, tapi….juga sedikit merasa senang.

Deg deg deg 'kenapa jantungku berdetak dgn cepat lagi. Dan oh lihat wajahnya, ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat dia…..tampan. omo~ apa yg kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun.' Baekhyun membathin sendiri dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kau kenapa?"tanya Tao ya melihat Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ah ani."jawab Baekhyun.

Tao hanya ber-oh ria dan meneruskan jalan. Sekitar 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah taman. Ternyata Tao mengajak Baekhyun ke taman rupanya. Tao memilih satu bangku di dalam taman itu yg dekat dgn pohon besar yg tengah menjatuhkan daun-daunnya.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

"jadi, bisa beritahukan padaku kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Huang Zi Tao?"tanya Baekhyun dan menekankan nada pada nama namja panda itu.

"…" hening.

"yak Tao! kau dengar aku tidak?!" sungut Baekhyun.

"nae aku mendengarmu."jawab Tao.

"lalu jawab pertanyaanku."tuntut Baekhyun.

Tao menghela nafas perlahan, lalu menghadapkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun dan memandang tepat dibola mata Baekhyun.

"mungkin ini terdengar aneh ditelingamu, dan kau mungkin mengira aku ini aneh. Tapi, ini adalah hal aku yg rasakan." Tao berhenti sejenak dan matanya terus menatap mata Baekhyun. Yg ditatap hanya bisa menampilkan wajah gugup. Sungguh manis, itulah yg ada dipikiran Tao.

"Byun Baekhyun, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu entah kenapa jantung ini berdetak sangat cepat. Setiap hari kau selalu saja hadir didalam benakku. Aku pikir aku sudah gila karna terus-terusan memikirkanmu, tapi akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu….aku….menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah. Ahh ani, lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu! Sejak pandangan pertama aku sudah menyukaimu dan mencintaimu. Baekhyun, aku tau kau baru saja patah hati. Tapi berikanlah aku kesempatan utk membahagiakanmu. Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Baekhyun, would U be my boyfriend?" tanya Tao pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun, shock mendengar penuturan yg lumayan panjang dari Tao. dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dan yg bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya terdiam dgn keshockan nya.

Tao tau saat ini Baekhyun pasti shock, dan dia memutuskan utk mendiamkan keadaan ini sebentar. Menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, apapun itu dia siap. Ya, seperti itulah seharusnya laki-laki bukan?

…..

…

"Tao, aku…..aku sungguh tidak tau harus menjawab seperti apa."tutur Baekhyun. Tao diam.

"tapi…..aku…..Tao, benarkah kau mencintaiku?"tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"nae Baekhyun! Kau bisa membelah dadaku kalau kau tidak percaya."jawab Tao mantap.

Glek! Satu tegukan sulit dilakukan Baekhyun sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Ta…Tao, a…aku….ma..mau menjadi kekasihmu!"ucap Baekhyun mantap sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"jongmalyo?"tanya Tao.

"hmn."jawab Baekhyun.

Tao pun memeluk Baekhyun cukup erat."gomawo Baekkie-ah. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau pasti akan bahagia bersamaku."ucap Tao bahagia.

Sebagai jawaban, Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali dalam pelukan Tao.

Penyatuan cinta Tao dan Baekhyun disaksikan oleh pohon yg menggugurkan daun-daunnya dimusim gugur ini.

Cinta yg hilang ketika dimusim gugur, tapi juga mendapatkan cinta yg baru dimusim gugur ini.

**Author POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**Baekhyun POV**

Dan begitulah ceritaku dimusim gugur tahun lalu. Dan sekarang, sudah 3 tahun berlalu dan aku masih bersama dgn namja panda ini. Sekarang bertepatan dgn musim gugur lagi, dimana aku dan dia menyatukan cinta dibawah naungan cinta yg sesungguhnya.

…

….

"kyaa Baekhyun ge kau sangat cantik dgn gaun ini." Goda seorang yeoja manis kepada Baekhyun ketika melihat Baekhyun di dalam kamar ganti.

"aku ini namja Zi Er-ie. Jadi jangan memanggilku begitu."ucap ku pura-pura kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tapi kau sungguh cantik ge. Ahh..gege ku memang tidak salah pilih istri, hahaa"goda Zi Er lagi dan kita ketahui bahwa yeoja manis ini adalah adik dari Huang Zi Tao bernama Huang Zi Er.

"nae itu benar! Dan oppa ku juga tidak salah pilih suami Zi Er-ie."tambah yeoja lain.

"hmmn. Kau benar MinKi-ah."sahut Zi Er.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"dan kurasa mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dgn sebutan eonnie. Karna aku lebih tua 1 taun darimu. Oke-ma?" ucap MinKi lagi seraya menampilkan kedipan matanya.

BLUSH ada rona merah yg menghiasi pipi Zi Er."ahh..nae MinKi-ah. Ah ani maksud ku MinKi eonnie."sahut Zi Er malu-malu.

"kajja kita keluar, semua orang telah menunggu."kata namja paruh baya pada mereka bertiga.

"oke appa. Ini kami serahkan Baekhyun oppa padamu." Sahut MinKi.

"tentu saja yeoja tengik."jawab sang appa.

Dgn perlahan sang appa mereka dan aku mulai menuju altar tempat penyatuan cinta ku dgn Tao. MinKi dan Zi Er mengikuti dibelakang sbg dayangku(?). di depan altar terlihat seorang namja berkantung mata panda yg sangat kucintai tengah menantiku. Dgn pakaian tuxedo putih lengkap dgn dasinya membuat dia semakin tampan.

tak berapa lama kini kami sampai didepan altar. Appa menyodorkan tangan ku kepada Tao dan dgn senang hati disambut olehnya.

"kau sangat cantik chagi."bisik Tao padaku.

"kau juga sangat tampan Tao."bisik ku balik dgn rona merah yg terus terkembang dipipiku.

"Huang Zi Tao, bersediakah kau menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istrimu. Dan kalian akan selalu bersama baik itu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"tanya pendeta pada Tao.

"nae aku bersedia!"jawab Tao mantap.

"dan Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Huang Zi Tao sebagai suamimu. Dan kalian akan selalu bersama baik itu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"tanya pendeta padaku.

"nae! aku bersedia!" sahutku.

"dan dgn ini kalian telah sah menjadi suami istri. Tao, silakan kau cium istrimu."ucap pendeta itu lagi.

Tao pun membalikkan badanku kearahku. Tangannya kini memegang sebelah pipiku dan tangannya yg lain menggenggam tanganku. Perlahan-lahan Tao memajukan wajahnya kewajahku. Hingga dapat kurasakan deru nafasnya disekitar wajahku. Akupun menutup mataku dan didetik berikutnya…

CHU~ bibir peach Tao pun menyentuh bibir tipisku. Dia menciumku dgn lembut, tanpa ada nafsu didalam ciuman kami. Dan dapat ku dengar tepuk tangan dan suara riuh lainnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Taopun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku.

"nomu saranghae Huang Baekhyun."ucapnya padaku.

"nado saranghae Huang Zi Tao."balasku padanya.

**END**


End file.
